Money is Raining on the City!
is the twentieth episode of Kidou Keiji Jiban. Synopsis Naoto becomes suspicious of a drifter seen associated with a Bionoid throwing out free money and who unknowingly has taken in the amnesiac Mayumi! Plot As she is sitting at a riverbank, Mayumi has recollections of the moment she fell into a river to prevent Jiban from triggering the explosive ring on her finger, 10 days ago - due to her amnesia, though, she doesn't realize she is carrying a bomb with her. A young man who is making her company, while addressing Mayumi as "Midori", asks her to take her time, and eventually she will remember. Later, as they are having a snack in his car, a 10,000 yen bill falls right on the windshield. Collecting it, the man, identified as Ryo Hayakawa, notices more money falling off the sky and runs off to investigate, leaving Mayumi behind. Just as soon, Naoto and Yoko are on the case, while Muramatsu tries to tell the crazed people to turn the money in to the police. The raining money is actually work of a Bionoid, Kanenoid, who is creating 10,000 yen bills that are either found in vending machines, or simply dropped from the sky like a godsend. On a rooftop, he finds a wad of money (which is actually Kanenoid), and Naoto and Yoko quickly assume him to be the culprit upon finding him. Not wanting to face arrest, he flees on his car. Information on TV warns the people to immediately take the money found to the nearest police precinct, but the citizens, overjoyed at the free money, won't listen - even the kids, as Naoto finds out. In his base, Dr. Giba is enjoying the situation very much, noting that humans become incredibly greedy at the sight of money, no matter how honest they may appear to be. In the meantime, Naoto has the money analyzed and he and Harry find out it contains animal albumin. While Naoto concludes it could only be the work of Biolon, he also jumps to the conclusion that Ryo is in league with them, remembering how he fled as he spotted him and Yoko. Ryo, in the meantime, confesses to Mayumi that he was involved in an incident in Hokkaido, six months before, and he became a wanted man. Regardless, he decides to let Mayumi take the money to the police, asking her to stay away from him, against her pleading, as she does not want to be left alone. In the end, she goes back to Ryo, saying she is afraid of policemen. Later that night, Kanenoid reports to Biolon that he found Mayumi, and she still has the bomb ring on her. MadGarbo notes it is the perfect opportunity to destroy Jiban, and orders him to lead Ryo away from the girl as she prepares a trap to kill them both. The next day, Kanenoid creates a situation by turning the bills into cutting and explosive weapons, harming citizens, in order to draw Ryo away from Mayumi as he goes to leave his wad of money to a policeman. During the altercation, Yoko ends up cornering him. Just then, Kanenoid attacks her, revealing himself. While Ryo takes the opportunity to escape, Yoko sees herself outnumbered by Kanenoid and a number of Masques until Jiban's arrival. In the meantime, Mayumi goes off to look for Ryo, who hadn't returned. MadGarbo creates a copy of Ryo to lure her into a trap, and as she arrives to where Jiban is, him and Yoko calling her by her real name jolt her memory a bit more. Jiban tries to run for her, but she instinctively shouts at him not to come any closer and starts to run away. As Jiban gives chase, Ryo rams him and uses a flare to distract Jiban and Yoko, as he takes Mayumi and escapes. Infuriated at the failure of her plan, MadGarbo deploys Kanenoid to attack Jiban anyway, while Yoko goes after Mayumi. Even though Kanenoid gives him a hard time with his explosive bills, the Jiban End attack eventually destroys him, causing his money to disappear into thin air all over the city. As Naoto runs all over the city searching for Mayumi, he wonders why she would run away from him. Meanwhile, Ryo asks Mayumi about Jiban, and she says that she doesn't know, but something inside told her not to approach him. Ryo then promises to be a surrogate big brother to her. Cast * Shohei Kusaka as Naoto Tamura/Jiban * Konomi Mashita as Mayumi Igarashi ("Midori") * Ryohei Kobayashi as Ryo Hayakawa * Michiko Enokida as Yoko Katagiri * Kunio Konishi as Kiyoshiro Muramatsu * Aya Mizoguchi as Harry (voice) * Leo Meneghetti as Doctor Giba ** Voiced by Shozo Iizuka * Ami Kawai as Marsha * Akemi Kogawa as Karsha * Kazuko Yanaga as MadGarbo (voice) * Eisuke Yoda as Kanenoid (voice) Eyecatches Jiban20EyecatchA.jpg|Pre-Break for Episode 20. Jiban20EyecatchB.jpg|Post-break for Episode 20. Trivia *This episode aired alongside episode 32, . * This episode feature's Ryo Hayakawa's first appearance in the series. DVD Release Kidou Keiji Jiban Volume 2 features episodes 11-21. Category:Kidou Keiji Jiban Category:Episodes